Piosenka przewodnia
Miraculous: Biedronka i Czarny Kot - Piosenka przewodnia to piosenka puszczana na początku odcinka (w krótszej wersji) i na jego końcu (długa wersja). Wersja Polska Marinette (mówi): Tak na co dzień? Jestem Marinet, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wiem nikt. To moja tajemnica... Chór: Mam super dar Gaśnie swój czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super da~r Wersja Angielska |-|Opening = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Chorus: Miraculous, simply the best Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! |-|Oficjaalny = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Chorus: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Chorus 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Singers: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! |-|Alternatywny = Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (singing): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Singers: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! }} Wersja Francuska Marinette (speaking): Je m'appelle Marinette, Une fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette (singing): Papillon noir, Paris mystère, C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, La magie noire, me désespère, Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh Mon coeur aime Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Mais lui ne veut m'aimer ''Que lorsque je deviens… Chorus: Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance! Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Adrien: C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, Je me bagarre, éperdument. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, Uh-uh-oh Celle qui ne peut m'aimer ''Quand elle vit son destin… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous! Miraculous Ohhh! Singers: Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Ladybug!